Only One
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: As Gaara prepared to face one of the people he detested most in this world, he had only one regret. Spoilers for the most recent chapters.


I hope you all like this. As stated, if you haven't read up to the current chapter, there will be spoilers.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>There he was. Gaara glared down at the man with cold green eyes. The stunned previous Kazekage looked back up, confused eyes surrounded by black.<p>

His _father_…Gaara couldn't even call him that word seriously. He didn't want to but as much as he hated it, this man had helped give him life. He was so sure that he had seen the last of him three years ago. Yet here he was, back to life, brought back with some sick and twisted technique that violated every moral in the ninja world.

As Gaara stared at him, he could feel his anger boiling with every passing second. This man twisted his life, made him a hated monster in his village then treated him as though it was his own fault. He was going to enjoy burying him in a wave of sand.

But strangely, with that anger came some other feeling. It was much smaller but it felt heavy in his heart. It couldn't be, though. Was he seriously going to regret killing this man all over again?

That was impossible. Gaara hadn't forgiven this man. He would never forgive this man, no matter how much time passed.

Then he took a moment to think on what Temari would say when he gave the signal for them to come forward. Would she be upset? Would she hesitate because she didn't want to harm the man who helped give them life? Was that the regret? He was scared Temari would be mad at him for callously killing this man?

But then Gaara remembered…

::::::::::

As his division began to prepare for the upcoming zombies ready to kill them, Gaara turned to Temari who was gripping her shirt tightly. Her pretty and placid face was twisted in a mixture of anger and…what appeared to be disgust. He slowly walked up to her before placing a hand on her shoulder. She jolted before looking at Gaara.

Sighing, she lowered her head. "Sorry."

"…Are you going to be okay?"

"If you're asking whether I'm going to hesitate in sending that man back to the grave…" She took her fan off her back and slammed one end into the ground, leaving a small crater. "…then don't worry. I won't hesitate. I'm going to enjoy this." As Gaara stared into her eyes, he saw no doubt. No fear. She truly was ready to kill that man again.

Gaara gently grabbed her fan and Temari looked at him in confusion. "Don't push yourself too hard."

Temari's expression softened. "Gaara…"

"He doesn't act like it but…Kankurou would be very sad if you died. I promised him I'd keep you safe."

She smirked when she noticed the slight blush on his pale cheeks. He had gotten better at showing his emotions but it was obvious that showing how much he cared for his siblings embarrassed him. Putting her fan back on her back, Temari put her hands on her brother's shoulders before giving him a light headbutt. It was the closest thing she could give to a hug considering the giant gourd on his back.

"We have to keep you safe too, Gaara. You know he's used to fighting against Shukaku so you'll be at a disadvantage," Temari warned. She had seen their father's gold dust technique when Shukaku rampaged and as much as she despised that man, she had to respect his strength.

"I'm not. I have the greatest advantage out of all the people on our side of the war."

Temari let go of Gaara, not understanding what he meant. Sure, he was strong as well but what was his big advantage?

He took in a deep breath as he thought on all of the ninja who would be facing their loved ones or people they respected. It was probably tearing them all apart.

"I despise that man. Unlike everyone else, I will not hesitate to destroy him."

Chuckling a bit, Temari gave Gaara a light punch to the shoulder. "We're in this together, Gaara." The playfulness in her expression was quickly replaced with rage. "I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you."

"He…" Gaara took a moment, not sure how he wanted to say his next words. "…he hurt you and Kankurou too…didn't he?"

"Compared to you, it wasn't anything," Temari responded quickly. She was telling the truth. He had psychologically abused her and Kankurou but it wasn't anything compared to Gaara's pain.

"Both of you feared me…despised me," Gaara whispered. Temari felt like throwing up. Reminding her of how she used to treat Gaara always did that.

"Gaara, I'm sorry that I—" He cut her off.

"Because of him. He just turned us all into everything he needed. A demon, a puppet and daddy's little girl."

That's right. He got what he wanted and their minds were almost destroyed in the process. Gaara looked at Temari who was hanging her head, unable to look him in the eye. He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up.

Gaara offered the best smile he could. "Let's make him pay, big sister."

Temari offered a big grin in return. "You got it, little brother."

::::::::::::

Gaara sighed deeply, feeling a sense of relief when he realized that Temari hating him again would never be the case. She despised this man almost as much as he did. He had hurt his sister, forced her to be another one of his little soldiers. She wasn't even a daughter to him.

Not just Temari. He had hurt Kankurou too. Kankurou was his _normal_ son, the approachable one. That meant he was the one who got everything that Gaara couldn't. He was the one who had 'father-son bonding time', none of which could have been good. It was because of that bastard that Kankurou was always so angry.

Gaara gasped in realization when he finally came to terms with the heavy feeling in his chest. He really was going to feel regret over killing this man. However, it wasn't for any of the usual reasons one would have. He wasn't going to miss him. He wasn't going to feel guilty. Gaara only had one regret for killing the man who had made his and his siblings' lives a living hell.

'_I truly wish Kankurou was here to witness me murder you.'_

* * *

><p>And that's the end. I really wanted to post this before the next chapter came out. This is how I felt during this week's chapter, that and the fact that Gaara's dad being totally shocked that Gaara did something he only expected of Shukaku was totally awesome. Also, I would have put this with the drabble story but that would have taken too long. But I will get to that too. Okay, thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!<em><br>_


End file.
